


Требуется справка от врача

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, holy shit what's happened to Tony? (c)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони получает удар по голове, Стив - неожиданные новости, оба - удовлетворение. </p><p>---<br/>Оригинальная история написана на следующую заявку: Выполняя задание вместе со Стивом, Тони получает удар по голове, который провоцирует временную амнезию, и начинает активно к Стиву приставать, потому что все забыл об их взаимоотношениях. Стив же, памятуя о множестве женщин Тони и при этом имея самое приблизительное представление о природе сексуальной ориентации, предполагает, что именно удар по голове сделал Тони геем, а следовательно, делает все возможное, чтобы не воспользоваться его уязвимым состоянием. Даже тогда, когда память возвращается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Требуется справка от врача

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doctor's Note Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/189559) by [valtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr). 



> Как всегда, спасибо прекрасной бете, [Komissar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar)! :)

— Железный Человек? — Стив склонился над неподвижной фигурой, растянувшейся среди невысоких зарослей какой-то травы. — Железный Человек? Ты слышишь меня?  
Он ухватил костюм за плечо и аккуратно потряс. Шлем качнулся вперед-назад, но ответа не последовало.  
— Тони?  
Тишина.  
А ведь все шло так хорошо. Они приземлились, проникли, куда надо, взломали камеры ГИДРы и возвращались к квинджету без особых приключений.  
 _\- Может, это вообще не Дикая Земля? - пошутил Железный Человек. — Квинджет даже не поцарапан._  
Наверное, сглазил. И теперь... теперь, возможно, сломал себе шею, или что-то типа того. Стив прекратил трясти друга.  
— Эм... Броня? - нерешительно спросил он через минуту. - Броня, ты слышишь меня?  
 _— Голосовой образ распознан_ , — донеслось из брони. Звучал Железный Человек невыразительно. — _Чем могу помочь вам, Капитан?_  
— Тони в порядке?  
 _— Система не диагностирует серьезных травм. Мистер Старк сейчас без сознания, возможно, у него сотрясение._  
— Ясно, — Стив перенес вес на пятки, испытывая сильное облегчение. — Можно мне увидеть его?  
 _— Неточный запрос. Пожалуйста, переформулируйте, Капитан._  
— Открой лицевую пластину.  
Маска шлема скользнула в сторону, открывая спокойное лицо Тони.  
Стив похлопал его по щеке, позвал по имени. Осмелился провести пальцами по изящной линии бровей, скуле. Казалось почти несправедливым, что Тони так красив, даже находясь без сознания. Стив стянул перчатку, чтобы потрогать аккуратно подстриженную бородку (гладишь в одну сторону — мягкая, в другую — колючая), скользнул подушечкой большого пальца по припухшей нижней губе. Тони опять ее жевал, как всегда делал, когда волновался (в такие минуты между аккуратными бровями пролегала складка, а на коже выступали капли пота).  
Стив отдернул руку и снова натянул перчатку. Влюбленность в красивого, одаренного, очаровательного товарища по команде была понятной. А попытка воспользоваться его бессознательным состоянием — нет.  
Не то чтобы он позволил себе какие-то слишком уж страстные действия, броня надежно защищала от всяких... вольностей. Вот если бы Тони носил облегающий костюм из тонкого материала, как Человек-Паук или Великанша*...  
— Почему ты остановился? — прервал его размышления голос Тони. Стив поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с приоткрытыми, слегка затуманенными голубыми глазами. — Было приятно.  
— Эм... — Стив чувствовал, как его уши покраснели. Тони слабо улыбнулся.  
— Погладь меня еще, красавчик, — предложил он. Рука Стива предательски дернулась, но потом он вспомнил, что у Тони, вероятно, сотрясение.  
— Тебя вырубил монстр из двигателя, — сказал Капитан вместо этого. Улыбка Тони погасла. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Немного сбит с толку. Какой монстр? Какой двигатель?  
— Что-то угнездилось внутри, и оно весьма агрессивно на тебя напало, когда мы вернулись к квинджету, — Стив бросил взгляд на силуэт самолета. Сможет ли он подняться в воздух с настолько поврежденным двигателем?  
— Что такое квинджет? — Тони проследил за взглядом Стива. — Это квинджет? Симпатичный.  
— Ты построил его, — сказал Стив. — Не помнишь?  
— Нет. А что я и мой сияющий самолет делаем в джунглях вместе с человеком, выдающим себя за Капитана Америка? — он поднял руку и изучил металлическую перчатку, давая Стиву время поворчать по поводу _"человека, выдающего себя за"_. — Что это на мне надето?  
— Полагаю, — заметил Стив хладнокровно, собрав остатки своего самообладания. — Что нам нужно вернуться в квинджет.  
— Уединиться? — Тони скользнул взглядом по телу Стива, потом встретился с ним глазами и одарил его легкой распутной улыбкой, от которой Стив вспыхнул. — Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

* * *  
Тони удалось проковылять в костюме по трапу квинджета, и теперь он был занят тем, что снимал броню, следуя ее же инструкциям. Он слушал подробные технические характеристики, кивая и хмурясь. Стив уселся в кресло пилота и сосредоточился на системе связи, тщетно пытаясь восстановить ее. Это было безопаснее, чем пялиться на то, как Тони обнажал все больше и больше изящных мускулов и смуглой кожи. Он слегка развернул кресло, чтобы... просто приглядывать за Тони, уголком глаза. Чисто на всякий случай.  
— А это? — Тони притронулся к голубому огоньку на груди. — Это что такое?  
Заинтересовавшись, Стив полностью повернулся. Он и раньше мельком видел эту штуку, но никогда не задавал вопросы; а Тони всегда очень быстро прикрывался.  
 _— Арк реактор_ , — сообщила броня. — _Основной энергоресурс Железного Человека. Система жизнеобеспечения Тони Старка. Технические характеристики недоступны_.  
Стив уставился на ровное голубое свечение. Система жизнеобеспечения? Это означало, что...  
— Ты что-нибудь об этом знаешь? — резко спросил Тони, и Стив вскинул глаза, смутившись, как будто пялился на пах товарища.  
— Нет, — сказал он тихо. — Я никогда не хотел спрашивать.  
— Значит, раньше ты это видел, — Тони обошел части брони, разложенные на полу. Стив с некоторым опасением следил за его перемещениями. Тони обычно не разгуливал перед ним в одних только черных брифах**, и это... сбивало с толку. Сбивало с толку, да. Стив был сбит с толку, и он бы правда предпочел, чтобы Тони надел какие-нибудь штаны. Капитан открыл рот, чтобы предложить это, но тут же захлопнул, когда Тони подошел совсем близко, положил ладони на ручки кресла и склонился к нему. На лице Старка появилась отчетливо хищная улыбка.  
— Когда ты это видел? ...И как, ты говоришь, тебя зовут?  
— Стив.  
— Стив, — Тони наклонился еще, теперь они были нос к носу. — Почему это у меня в грудь вставлена система жизнеобеспечения, которая работает еще как супербатарейка?  
— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив. - Ты... Ты довольно закрытый человек. А я не хочу проявлять любопытство. Я даже не знал, что это система жизнеобеспечения. А ты...? — он остановился до того, как задал бессмысленный вопрос. _"Ты болен?"_ Он не хотел, чтобы Тони оказался болен, но если речь шла о системе жизнеобеспечения, это должно было быть что-то серьезное.  
Наверное, часть его мучений отразилась на лице. Тони немного смягчился, обхватил ладонью подбородок Стива.  
— Все в порядке, — прошептал он, и Стив почувствовал укол вины, что это Тони его успокаивал, а не наоборот. — Не волнуйся об этом.  
Потом Тони поцеловал его, умело и жестко, присаживаясь Стиву на колени.  
— Мфм, — вырвалось у Стива. Тони воспользовался его удивлением и проник в рот влажным языком. Стив поднял руки, чтобы ухватить Тони за плечи и слегка отодвинуть от себя, но он забыл о том, как мало было на Тони надето. И как-то так получилось, что его руки оцепенели от ощущения мускулов под пальцами, от того, как эти плечи поднимались и опускались с каждым прерывистым вдохом, и в конце концов он просто стянул перчатки, обнаруживая, что кожа Тони на ощупь такая же гладкая, как на вид.  
Тони прикусил его губу, крепко, у Стива даже слезы выступили. Он всегда представлял себе, что Тони будет нежен — он такой добрый человек. В воображении Стива Тони был осторожен, памятуя о его неопытности, обращался с ним ласково. А это было дико, почти жестоко, и пальцы впивались в кожу так сильно, что было немного больно даже через плотную ткань костюма. Посасывание и покусывание его губ кидало Стива от удовольствия к боли и обратно.  
Конечно, Тони не помнил, что Стив не очень часто этим занимался...  
Тони не помнил _ничего_.  
Проклиная себя за глупость, Стив сжал пальцы на предплечьях Тони и оттолкнул его. Его хватка ослабла при виде рта, влажного от их беспорядочных поцелуев. Но когда Тони открыл глаза, чтобы пристально посмотреть на него, Стив удержался. Тони _никогда_ на него так не смотрел.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Тони грубым от похоти или страсти голосом. Он звучал так, словно разговаривал со своим подчиненным.  
— У тебя амнезия, — Тони поднял брови и издал тихое "Уф". — Поэтому мы не можем... делать это.  
— Не глупи, — сказал Тони настойчиво. — То, что я тебя не помню, не означает, что мы не можем трахнуться.  
— Это будет означать, что я воспользовался твоим состоянием. — Тони издал ироничный звук, и Стив вспыхнул. — Да, будет.  
— Не понимаю, почему это траханье с тобой внезапно _под запретом_ только потому, что я приложился головой, — Тони поерзал в руках Стива, но тот держал его жестко, и от удивления брови Старка поползли вверх. — Ты мой бывший? Я поклялся никогда больше к тебе не прикасаться?  
— Мы не... мы просто друзья, — слабо произнес Стив. Тони фыркнул. — Что?  
— Ты трясся, глядя на меня, как жадный до ласки спаниель, с той минуты, как я открыл глаза. Или у тебя фетиш на травмы головы, или твоя едва сдерживаемая похоть так и бросается в глаза. Почему бы мне было не перехватить инициативу? — он окинул взглядом тело Стива. — Ты всем своим видом говоришь: _"Трахни меня"_. И я...  
— Нет, — выпалил Стив, ощущая, как внутри все похолодело. Все действительно было настолько очевидно? А это означало, что...  
Он знал, что Тони им не интересуется, знал, что он предпочитает дам, но услышать это вот так открыто... узнать, что Тони с первого взгляда понимал, что может заполучить Стива, и выбрал ничего не предпринимать... Но Тони нравились женщины, какое это вообще отношение могло иметь _к нему, к Стиву_.  
Но если Тони нравились женщины, почему он почти голый сидел сейчас у него на коленях?  
— Ну же, — прошептал Тони и наклонился ближе. — Ты давно этого хочешь, разве нет? Вот, все твое. Позволь мне скрасить твое ближайшее время, Стив. Я могу быть очень хорошим для тебя.  
Медленно моргнув, Стив поднял голову для поцелуя, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается. Может быть... может быть, если... когда Тони вернется в норму, он вспомнит, что ему понравилось, и...  
Нет, Тони будет обижен и почувствует себя преданным, потому что Стив им воспользовался. Мысленная картинка обиженного, озадаченного лица Тони встала у него перед глазами — _как мог Стив так поступить с ним?_ — и это придало ему сил отодвинуться. Тони зашипел сквозь зубы.  
— Теперь-то что?  
— Ты не интересуешься мужчинами, — сказал Стив твердо, и Тони бросил красноречивый взгляд на выпуклость под тканью своего белья. Пояс брифов сдвинулся, открывая полоску темных волос. — Ты... Ты ударился головой, и я думаю, ты слегка сбит с толку.  
— То есть, ты предполагаешь, — Тони тщательно подбирал слова. — Что травма головы сделала меня геем?  
— ...Возможно? — Стив пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на полное недоверия лицо Тони. Ведь могло так быть? Во время Войны Стив встречал человека, который получил по голове и начал говорить по-испански, хотя клялся, что до того времени ни знал по-испански ни слова. Ошибочный интерес к членам по сравнению с этим казался сущей ерундой.  
— Ладно, я понял.  
— Правда? — Стив посмотрел с надеждой, но наткнулся на холодный взгляд голубых глаз.  
— Я никогда не трахал тебя, потому что ты совершенно глуп.  
Стив отпустил Тони, уронил руки и уставился на них. Тони соскользнул с его коленей, и Стив услышал шаги босых ступней по полу, когда он уходил. Раздался грохот и стук, пока Тони рылся в шкафах, а потом резкий звук открываемой банки с газировкой.  
— Как ты думаешь, квинджет сможет лететь? — наконец спросил Стив.  
— С трудом представляю себе, чтобы я спроектировал самолет, столь отчаянно страдающий от отсутствия запасной системы энергообеспечения, — донесся до него голос Тони. — Погоди, мы разве не ждем, что нас спасут?  
— Нет. Не в том случае, если можем выбраться сами. Дикая Земля — опасное место.  
— Вот поэтому нас должны спасти, — Тони появился в поле видимости. — В любом случае, почему на тебе костюм Капитана Америка? Я бы предположил, что это для удовлетворения моих развратных фантазий, но что-то подсказывает, что таки нет.  
— Ты... - Стив остановился. - Не обращай внимания, это не имеет значения. Долгая история.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Тони потер виски, морщась.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Голова немного кружится. Пойду прилягу.  
— Ты не должен спать с травмой головы, — но Тони уже опускал одну из подъемных коек.  
— Разбуди меня через час, — обронил он через плечо. Стив прикусил губу. Тони, вроде, был в относительном порядке, час — нормально. В любом случае, это безопаснее, чем пытаться управлять самолетом с головокружением. А он пока приготовит квинджет к взлету.

* * *  
— О-о-о, — пробормотал Тони, когда Стив аккуратно растолкал его. — О. Привет, Кэп.  
 _Кэп._  
— Ты _вернулся_ , — произнес Стив с блаженным облегчением. Тони попытался сесть, но вскрикнул, когда оказался резко прижат к груди Стива. — Я так рад.  
— Что? Но я... Ох. - На лице Тони сменилась череда выражений, и Стив понял, что с учетом обстоятельств — особенно, тех обстоятельств, при которых он с готовностью целовал Тони, пока его разум был помутнен — Старк, наверное, не очень был настроен на то, чтобы Кэп его обнимал.  
Но когда он попытался отодвинуться, Тони обхватил его за шею.  
— Прости, — прошептал Тони ему на ухо.  
— За что ты просишь прощения?  
— Я был не очень-то мил с тобой. Прости.  
— Все хорошо, — Стив снова его обнял, волнение постепенно отступало. Настоящему Тони он _нравился_ , тот не бросал на него острые взгляды и вслух не критиковал. И это было намного лучше любого количества поцелуев, пусть даже те предполагали участие этого горячего умелого рта. — Ты был ранен, и...  
Он замолчал. Тони снова аккуратно ущипнул губами его скулу.  
— Что... Что ты делаешь?  
— Ну, теперь-то я знаю, что ты умный, — Тони накрыл рот Стива губами, мягкими и сладкими, и — да, теперь все было _точно так_ , как Стив себе воображал, и этот медленно дразнящий язык, раздвигающий его губы, срывая с них стон.  
Тони стянул с его головы капюшон и запустил пальцы в волосы, притягивая Стива ближе, опускаясь с ним на кровать. Как-то ему удалось расположить их так, что Стив был распластан сверху, длинные ноги Тони обхватили его собственные, и эти сильные, умелые руки уже расстегивали ремень на поясе, и скоро их голая кожа соприкоснется, и _тогда_...  
— Подожди, — пробормотал Стив, пока Тони расстегивал ему брюки.  
— Хм? — Ох, прикосновения. Рука Тони прямо _там_. Боже, еще пять минут, и...  
— Подожди, — он заставил себя отстраниться, приподнялся на колени. Неожиданно Тони издал одобрительный звук.  
— Да, позволь мне, — он стянул штаны Стива с бедер и облизнул губы при виде члена. Выглядело удивительно сексуально, колени Роджерса внезапно ослабли, и он практически упал на Тони.  
— Нет, — выдавил он. Тони замер, взгляд метнулся с члена, который подрагивал рядом с его рукой, на лицо, где, наверное, отражалось страдание от отчаянной попытки отвергнуть Тони _снова_.  
— Ты... Мы слишком торопимся? - Тони снова посмотрел на его член. — Я хочу просто... Я хочу просто сделать тебе приятно тебя, ты не должен...  
Стив соскользнул с койки и отступил на три шага к палубе. Это заставило Тони замолчать, и к тому моменту, как голова Тони поднялась над постелью, Стив уже практически успел застегнуть брюки, хотя его тело отчаянно протестовало.  
— Мы... Кажется, не очень хорошо понимаем друг друга, — сказал Тони аккуратно. — Ты не хочешь этого? Нас?  
— Травма головы, — хрипло ответил Стив, пытаясь усилием воли хотя бы немного убрать эрекцию. С растрепанными со сна волосами Тони казался одновременно очаровательным и захватывающе сексуальным. Просто волосы. Растрепанные. Ничего такого, по поводу чего стоит возбуждаться.  
— Я чувствую себя хорошо, — кивнул Тони, как будто демонстрируя нормальное состояние головы. — Просто небольшая шишка. Пройдет через день или два.  
— Я имею в виду, что ты... Ты обычно не... — Стив махнул рукой, пытаясь как-то обозначить недостаток такого поведения в прошлом. Тони улыбнулся ему, и Стиву так захотелось поцеловать этот нежный изгиб губ.  
— Я никогда ничего не предпринимал, потому что не думал, что тебя это может заинтересовать. А когда понял, что все-таки интересует, я... ну... — он взмахнул ресницами. — Так что?..  
Он похлопал по койке и заманчиво приподнял бровь.  
— Но тебе же не нравятся мужчины! — отчаянно выпалил Стив. — Ты встречался с сотнями женщин, и я никогда не видел тебя с парнем. А потом ты стукнулся головой, и внезапно ты вот так мной интересуешься?  
— Зови меня трусом, если хочешь, — Тони сжал губы. — Но я обычно скрываю своих партнеров мужского пола. Все равно это было бы лишь еще одним поводов для злословия прессы.  
— Я не считаю, что ты трус. — Стив уселся рядом и схватил Тони за руку. — Я не имел в виду...  
Он замолчал. Тони был хитрым человеком, с правдой он мог обращаться достаточно фривольно.  
— Может быть, ты говоришь это просто для того, чтобы я чувствовал себя лучше.  
— Ты думаешь, что я тебе лгу?  
— Ты бы стал лгать мне в постели? — спросил Стив в ответ. Тони отвел глаза.  
— Я... Хм, все зависит от конкретной ситуации.  
— Ну, вот. — Стив поднялся на ноги, и Тони очень грустно вздохнул, глядя на него отчаянно распахнутыми глазами. — Давай-ка доставим тебя назад в Особняк, хорошо?

* * *  
— ...И Тони просил меня сообщить тебе, что сексуальная ориентация не может измениться после удара по голове, — доктор Блейк бросил взгляд на планшет. Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, упорно глядя куда-то поверх плеча врача. — Я имею в виду, мозг — странная штука, но я бы сказал, что это крайне ничтожная вероятность. Понятно?  
— Понятно.  
— Еще он просил сказать, что спермотоксикоз — это серьезная проблема медицинского характера. Но это определенно ложь. — Доктор Блейк ухмыльнулся. Стив вспыхнул. — Теперь можешь идти.  
— Верно.  
Стив тяжело поднялся по лестнице, обдумывая все это. Тони не был слишком зол, если судить по этой маленькой шутке. Ладно, Стив выставил себя дураком, но у него были самые добрые намерения, а Тони был разумным человеком. Не то чтобы Стив... хм... _продинамил_ Тони ради собственного удовольствия. Просто вот так получилось.  
И нельзя сказать, что Стив не находил это печальным.  
Тони простит его, наверняка простит. Стив переоденется, а потом пойдет и найдет Тони, и извинится, и может быть, после этого, он наконец-то...  
Ручка двери повернулась в его ладони, и вырвалась из руки, когда дверь резко открылась. Стив моргнул при виде топающего ногой Тони, который жестом указывал ему войти. Он снова был раздет до белья, с радостью заметил Стив. Выглядело многообещающе. Роджерс сделал мысленную пометку спросить Тони об арк-реакторе; может быть, завтра. В любом случае, позже.  
Тони вздохнул, схватил Стива за ухо и втащил в комнату.  
— Оу, — Стив обхватил Тони за талию и ногой закрыл дверь. — Да-да, пошли.  
— Стив, позволь мне кое-что прояснить, — Тони ущипнул его. Стив притянул его ближе, поглаживая прекрасную нежную кожу. — Мы займемся сексом, прямо сейчас. А потом, возможно, еще раз.  
— Я могу три или четыре раза подряд, никаких проблем, — услужливо сказал Стив, и Тони замер, приоткрыв рот.  
— Правда? Ух ты, — он осмотрел Стива с головы до пят. — В любом случае, дело в том, что больше никаких отказов от секса. У меня есть справка от врача, в которой указано, что мне нравятся члены. Моя память невредима. Больше никаких проблем, верно?  
— Верно. Сейчас? Пожалуйста? — Стив скользнул рукой по заднице Тони и сжал.  
— И мы... ух... — Тони снова запнулся и покраснел. — В конце концов — да. Да, я хотел бы.  
— Все, что угодно, — Стив подтолкнул Тони к кровати, тот сделал два шага и остановился. — Правда, все, что ты хочешь.  
— Я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин, — Тони наклонил голову, словно бы смущаясь. — Хочу, чтобы у нас были свидания.  
— Все, что ты хочешь. — Стив нежно пихнул его, пока он не наткнулся на постель и не сел. — Я...  
" _Я люблю тебя_ ", — хотелось ему сказать, но для этого было еще рано. Надо подождать месяц или два.  
— Свидания — звучит здорово. А сейчас — секс.  
— Ага, — Тони ослепительно улыбнулся, и потянулся к поясу брюк Стива. Тот дал ему ровно столько времени, чтобы расстегнуть их, а затем уронил Тони на кровать, прижимая к матрасу. — Ммм... Да. Мне нравится, когда ты жестко со мной обращаешься.  
— Когда я жестко с тобой обращаюсь? — удивился Стив, обхватывая руками крепкие мускулы. Тони заурчал.  
— Когда мы тренируемся, — Тони раскинул ноги, и Стив устроился между ними, теперь их разделял только тонкий слой белья. Стив покачал бедрами в качестве эксперимента, и это движение заставило Тони выгнуть спину и раскинуться шире, закидывая ноги ему за спину. — Да-а-а... Вот так.  
— Тренируемся? — Стив попытался сфокусироваться на чистом удовольствии от того, что он был так близко к теплому, гостеприимному телу Тони. — Ты что... когда мы тренируемся?  
— Каждый раз, когда ты придавливаешь меня к полу и ругаешь за невнимательность, я думаю о том, как бы ты наказывал меня, — Тони впивается ногтями в спину Стиву, как раз над поясом брюк, побуждая ускориться; но тот предпочел сохранить медленный темп. — Своим членом. Внутри меня.  
— И какое... какое же это наказание?  
— Ну, я буду кричать, и... — Тони захлебнулся словами, когда член Стива скользнул между его бедер. — И взывать к твоему милосердию. Стив, _пожалуйста_...  
— Можно... Можно мне сделать так сейчас? — еще одно движение бедрами — и он слегка толкнулся прямо в горячее напряженное местечко, защищенное от него только влажной тканью, и Тони хныкнул.  
— Лубрикант, — у Стива был непочатый тюбик лубриканта, убранный в ящик тумбочки, рядом с такой же нетронутой коробкой презервативов. Так, на всякий случай.  
Чтобы дотянуться до них, нужно было отстраниться от Тони, но когда он перекатился назад с бутылочкой и упаковкой, Тони уже наконец-то избавился от брифов и был голый.  
— Ты такой красивый, — сказал ему Стив со всей искренностью, но Тони фыркнул и забрал у него смазку.  
— Надень презерватив, я сейчас... одну минутку... — он сморщился, когда пропихнул в себя три мокрых пальца. Стив перехватил его руку, призывая делать все медленнее. — Нет, нет... не могу больше ждать, черт возьми...  
Стив крепко держал его, и Тони хныкал и извивался в его объятиях.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — он попытался остро посмотреть, но у него ничего не получилось. — Прошу, Стив, мне это нужно. Ты нужен.  
Он провел языком по губам.  
— Аккуратней, — Стив немного разжал руку, давая Тони запустить пальцы глубже. Вид розовой блестящей кожи, натягивающейся вокруг смуглых пальцев, заставил его жадно сглотнуть. — Ты.. Это...  
Он нагнулся. Поцеловал запястье Тони, внутреннюю часть руки. Обхватил ладонью бедро, погладил вверх-вниз, держа его открытым, и Тони остановился. Его дыхание сбивалось от нетерпения.  
Облизывать его — это... это было похоже на поцелуи, мягкая теплая влажность, нежная кожа подрагивала под губами и языком. Вкус, насыщенный, мускусный под шлейфом ароматов смазки и пота. Металлический вкус пальцев Тони. Он скользнул языком в открывшийся вход в тело Тони, услышал резкий прерывистый вдох, почувствовал, как по смуглому телу пробежала дрожь. Почувствовал ладонью, языком, как тело Тони попыталось замкнуться - и ему это не удалось.  
— Пожалуйста, — Тони свободной рукой схватил Стива за волосы и потянул. — Стив? Пожалуйста?  
Почему-то Стив не мог говорить. Он вслепую дотянулся до кондомов, умудрился натянуть один, игнорируя настойчивое потягивание его волос, убедился, что все на месте, хорошо смазано. Его собственный член ныл от напряжения, пока пальцы наскоро размазывали лубрикант.  
После этого он схватил Тони за бедра и раскинул его ноги как можно шире, чтобы максимально раскрыть его и легко проникнуть внутрь. Тони обхватил Стива руками и заворчал, тихо и настойчиво, но Стив не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, его оглушал шум в ушах. Но то, что Тони бормотал, было совсем не похоже ни на "нет", ни на "подожди", поэтому Стив решил, что просто узнает позже.  
Он почти потерял голову, толкнувшись в Тони первый раз. Тони отчаянно вскрикнул и ухватился за спину Стива – впоследствии наверняка там будут глубокие царапины – но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, как он сжимал и обхватывал Стива _изнутри_. Однако хватка, кажется, была направлена не на то, чтобы отторгнуть Стива, но вогнать его глубже, поощрить в том, что он делал - все тело Тони пыталось притянуть его еще ближе.  
— Тони, — услышал он собственный стон, едва узнавая свой голос, дрожащий и неуверенный. — О, да.  
Тони даже не смог ничего выдавить из себя в ответ, кроме приглушенного низкого звука. Он нащупал плечо Стива и притянул партнера вниз для поцелуя, раздвигая бедра еще шире. Стив качнул бедрами, очень аккуратно, проверяя сопротивление, пытаясь найти хотя бы признаки боли, и Тони издал тихие прерывистые звуки у его губ. Никакого напряжения кожи вокруг глаз или рта, и мышцы челюсти не напряглись, только экзальтированная расслабленность. И его тело легко поддалось, как будто так и предполагалось, что Стив будет именно в таком положении, как будто в Тони было местечко как раз для того, чтобы Стив нашел его и заполнил.  
Он приподнялся и снова опустился, медленно и аккуратно, игнорируя тихие потрясенные слова — "сильнее", "больше". Конечно, Тони не сломается, Стив прекрасно это знал, но он совершенно не стеснялся быть чувствительным, им владело побуждение позаботиться о Тони, ну, и не было никакой причины, почему бы ему не поддаться этому порыву. Если ему хотелось быть нежным с Тони, он будет нежным.  
И поступать именно так было легко, каждый его аккуратный толчок вызывал дрожь, тихий стон и медленный влажный поцелуй. Через некоторое время Тони стал покорней, прекратил просить Стива двигаться быстрее, просто лежал со сладким приятием, в глазах какое-то даже летаргическое выражение. Внутри Стива все горело от страсти.  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он. И он совершенно не собирался говорить это так быстро, но Тони выгнулся под ним, его рот распахнулся, он задохнулся, когда Стив легко опустил руку на его член. - Я так рад...  
Незавершенная фраза повисла в воздухе, Стив спрятал лицо на шее у Тони, прижался губами к влажной коже. Тони вздохнул, резкий звук, который Стив мог чувствовать, безуспешно попытался раскинуться больше, чтобы принять Стива еще глубже.  
Стив хотел, чтобы Тони кончил, вот так, придавленный его телом, распростертый под ним. Не в состоянии сделать ничего другого, кроме как принять это. Его руки были заняты тем, что он держал бедра Тони раздвинутыми, и ему не хотелось, чтобы Тони прикасался к себе, он хотел сам, хотел сделать это для него, довести его до кульминации без малейшей помощи.  
Можно сделать все быстро и решительно, но Стиву придется отодвинуться для этого, совсем чуть-чуть, и в то же время слишком далеко. Может быть, попробовать другой угол. Стив изогнулся и переставил колени, попробовал погладить, потом еще. Зубы Тони вцепились в его губы, и Стив понял, что он сделал правильный выбор.  
Медленно и напористо, он продолжал трудиться над нежным местом, прикосновение к которому посылало сладкую дрожь по всему телу Тони. Тот уронил руки на постель, хватая пустой воздух. Он попросил "сильнее", но по голосу было ясно, что он понимает бессмысленность таких просьб, и не похоже, чтобы Тони это расстраивало.  
Напряжение росло в нем, в его бедрах, шее, животе, заднице; он сильнее обвился вокруг Стива, пока в его распахнутых глазах не появилось какое-то отстраненное выражение.  
— Вот так, — выдохнул Стив, и Тони сморгнул пот, чтобы внимательно на него посмотреть. — Давай, дорогой, ты это можешь.  
Губы Тони раздвинулись, но не раздалось ни звука; он глубоко и шумно втянул воздух, и дальше сохранял полное молчание, в то время как все его тело напряглось, и он излился, горячо и сильно, на их животы.  
Стив снова поцеловал его, глотая его стоны, надежная стабильность рядом с дрожащим, вибрирующим телом, которое сотрясали почти болезненные спазмы. Тони пососал его язык с таким целенаправленным вниманием, что Стив был вынужден снова покачнуться; Тони сдавленно хныкнул, сжался вокруг него, член Стива дернулся, и это породило новый стон - неудобства и напряжения, и Стив сразу отпрянул, до того, как он мог причинить Тони боль.  
— Эй, — Тони облизнул губы. — Ты же не...  
Он глянул вниз, чтобы удостовериться, и Стив кивнул, освобождаясь из объятий Тони и опуская его ноги.  
— Но... — Тони выглядел обиженным, и при этом совершенно очаровательным. Стив ухмыльнулся, снимая презерватив.  
— Все в порядке, — и пока Тони не успел возразить, он продвинулся выше, до груди Тони, и предложил тому свой член.  
— О, — Тони взглянул на него, уголки его губ тронула улыбка. — Подвинься-ка еще чуть-чуть вперед...  
Определенно, в этом вопросе Тони был экспертом; он подсунул под голову подушку и устроил партнера поудобнее — и вот уже Стив слегка толкается в его рот, пока Тони вытворяет преступно прекрасные вещи губами и языком, одной рукой поглаживая то, что не помещалось в рот. Другая рука очень быстро проникла в штаны Стива, два пальца скользнули внутрь — и после этого были только извивания и хватание ртом воздуха, и Стив пытался только не уходить далеко от волшебных рук и рта Тони, пока наконец, он все-таки не отпрянул, как раз вовремя, чтобы кончить Тони на лицо и шею. За это он собирался извиниться, как только сможет думать о чем-то еще, кроме чистого удовлетворения видеть Тони в таком виде.  
— Фантастика, — сказал ему Тони, вытираясь салфеткой. Видимо, извинения тут не нужны, решил Стив. — Я и раньше фантазировал, что ты очень непристойный, но я думал... Хм, вот о таком я никогда не думал.  
— Это не было грязно, — нахмурился Стив. — Мы просто... Эм...  
— Грязно, фантастично, непристойно. И совершенно стоило того, чтобы этого ждать. — Тони поцеловал его в плечо. — Три или четыре раза подряд, говоришь?  
Они глянули вниз на член Стива, который преданно подтверждал эти слова.  
— Да, но ты же...  
— Ты начинай без меня, — сказал Тони беззаботно, закидывая одну ногу Стиву на талию. — А я догоню. Возможно, конечно, четыре раза я и не выдержу. Ну и ладно. Просто думай обо мне, когда приступишь.

* Как ни странно, это Оса (Джанет Ван Дайн). Костюмчик у нее и правда всегда был весьма… соблазнительным. :)  
** Брифы – это [вот такая штука](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%84%D1%8B). 


End file.
